


Buttons

by Bringeroflight



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Date Night, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Schmico, buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: A Schmico day off
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> inspo from Tumblr, my take but with Schmico,  
> Eddie: hey buck, can you help me with this zipper?  
> Buck: of course  
> Eddie:  
> Eddie: UP, Buck  
> Buck: right. Sorry
> 
> Also I wrote this in like an hour so sorry for any mistakes.

Nico woke up with a familiar figure tangled up in the sheets with him. A mop of brown hair was poking our from under them, lightly snoring. He smiled to himself, he loved Levi's little snores, it meant that he was in a deep sleep and he wasn't having bad dreams. Lately with everyone in the hospital being rude to Levi he didn't really get any sleep because he was so stressed about what everyone thought of him. Nico told him to fuck them and be the best resident and kick all their asses, but Levi just couldn't do that. Nico really wanted Levi to work on his confidence but it was a slow journey.

Seeing as Levi was sleeping and they had the day off Nico slowly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers and some sweatpants. He decided to forgo a shirt, since Levi always told him that he loved to see his boyfriend shirtless. He padded in to the kitchen of his apartment and towards the fridge. After taking out the ingredients for pancakes, he looked at the calendar on his fridge. Nico smiled it was date night tonight. He loves date night, going to a fancy restaurant, holding hands and walking around town, kissing Levi and finally coming home and ending the night like always, tangled up in the sheets.

He was standing there making pancakes and thinking about where they were going to go tonight when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom door. There stood Levi clad in boxers, rubbing his eyes like a tired child. 

"Hey, did you sleep well", Nico asks walking over to hug his boyfriend.  
"Surprisingly, yeah I did", Levi replied wrapping is arms around Nico and resting his head on Nico's chest. "Whatcha making? It smells good".  
"Pancakes", Nico mumbles while placing a kiss on top of Levi's head. He unwrapped himself from Levi, not before giving him one last kiss, and walked back over to the stove and flipped the pancakes. Levi followed behind him and went and sat on the other side of the counter as Nico set a stack of pancakes in front of him. 

"The calendar says date night, any ideas on where we want to go tonight?" Nico asks sitting next to Levi with his own plate.  
"Oh what about that new Thai place that just opened?"  
Sounds good, it's a date then", Nico replied with a small laugh. Levi shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on Nico's cheek, sometimes it surprised Levi just how dorky Nico could be. 

After breakfast the rest of the day was spent lounging around watching TV and mini make out sessions. Soon though it was time for them to get ready, Nico went to go take a shower while Levi picked out clothes for himself. He decided on jeans, a tan hoodie and a flannel to go over top of it. By the time he finished changing, Nico was coming out of the bathroom hair dried and ready to get dressed. Levi wasn't gonna lie he loved Nico's hair when it was all fluffy and free of product but Nico always protested saying that he looked better with the product in it. Nico began to get dressed, he chose a white button up and some nice pants with a black coat.  
He was buttoning his shirt when he realized that he still had to fix his hair.  
"Babe can you come help me with my buttons?"  
"Okay", Levi said walking up to Nico admiring his sculpted abs.  
Levi began to work on the buttons while Nico was doing his hair. Nico had gotten through half of the buttons when he stopped so that's where Levi started.  
"Levi."  
"mhmm", he replied with a smile.  
"Button them up not down", Nico said laughing.  
"Oh right okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want more. Drop some Kudos and comments


End file.
